bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Obsidian Seraph Zenia/@comment-26140304-20150721234449
Here's my tiny analysis on Zenia. Since there was a bit of demand for it, I might as well get this done. I might consider prioritizing on Deimos and Zenia's Unit Spotlights since they were released out of the blue. Skill There's one unit we can compare Zenia to and that is Raaga. Raaga boosts Spark damage by 100%. Instead, Zenia boosts BB damage modifiers by 150%. Zenia also boosts Atk by 80%. However, even with Zenia's BB damage modifier and Atk boosts, Raaga is superior in terms of damage. BB damage modifer buffs are additive to the base damage calculation, unlike Spark which is multiplicative to the overall damage output. True, you cannot spark all hits, but if you spark at least half of the hits, Raaga's Leader Skill becomes superior. Burst Think of this as an emergency Zelnite. Zenia utilizes the second best BB gauge boost in the game on BB/SBB. The best right now is 10 BC, which is utilized by Medina and Shida's SBB. The ignore Def effect is quite nice, but it doesn't make much of an impact compared to spark, crit, and other buffs. Another thing is that this BB is single-target, limiting your targets and BC generation. Brave Burst Comparing this SBB with Raaga's SBB is quite debatable. Zenia's Spark buff is 80% compared to Raaga's 90%. You cannot spark all hits and every single hit is affected by Zenia's BB damage modifier buff. Overall, this depends on the squad's overall spark ability. Brave Burst Now there are two units we can compare this UBB to: Raaga and Ruby. It's safe to say that Zenia's UBB damage is superior over Raaga's considering the fact that Zenia's UBB damage modifier is 1200% compared to Raaga's 1000%. Additionally, Zenia buffs Atk by 250%, which is superior over Raaga's 150%. Same thing goes for Ruby. Ruby's "Rec to Atk" buff will only add an average of around 100% (assuming every unit is equipped with Malice Jewels and the like). True, Ruby's Atk buff is stackable with other Atk buffs, but this isn't really important since UBB is going to get revamped in a future update for Global. Speaking of Ruby, Zenia utilizes a similar effect of adding normal hit counts. You actually won't be utilizing this all that much for the first two turns from the activiation of Zenia's UBB if you're constantly BB spamming, but it's a good mixture to have. With much thought, I'm thinking about prioritizing on Deimos and Zenia's Unit Spotlights, mainly because of the "surprise" Gumi gave us right before maintenance. EDIT: After doing some damage calculations and reading more about damage comparisons, Zenia's Leader Skill is superior over Raaga's in terms of damage. However, in terms of Frontier Hunter usage, I believe Raaga is still preferred since you can control the damage easier. Overall, you will see more of Zenia than Raaga. It is also considering the fact that the average damage modifier is 500%, which is increased to 650% thanks to Zenia's LS. Utilizing these high modifiers show a significant increase in damage compared to Raaga.